You, Me, and Baby Makes Three (Fabrevans)
by Gleek-for-life-530
Summary: Quinn and Sam are expecting their first baby. How will they cope with the stresses of parenthood, as well as dealing with Shelby, Beth, and the return of Quinn's father? (Rated T for some cursing)
1. Chapter 1

Three minutes. Three minutes of waiting. Three minutes that would change her and her husband's lives.

Quinn Fabray-Evans looked down at the pregnancy test in her lap as the three minutes ended with a shrill beep from her phone. Taking a deep breath, she flipped it over.

Positive.

Two little pink lines.

A baby.

Pregnant.

She and Sam had wanted to have a baby for a long time now, having spent many nights discussing how much fun it would be to have a little blonde-haired, hazel eyed baby of their own to love and nurture. Sure, Quinn had had Beth back in high school. But Quinn hadn't seen Beth for years, not after what she and Puck tried to do to Shelby to make her seem like a bad mother. What Quinn and Sam really wanted was a baby of their own, made from _their_ love.

"And now we're getting you," Quinn murmured, lightly touching her stomach. She couldn't wait to tell Sam. After standing up and washing her hands, Quinn took the pregnancy test into the living room, where Sam sat on the couch watching a football game. _Typical man_, she thought to herself, shaking her head fondly. She loved him, though, even when he watched football for hours, because he'd always treat her like a princess after the game was over. To make up for ignoring her when he watched Peyton Manning, he'd make her dinner, or give her a massage, or sometimes take her out to her favorite restaurant. And she loved that he cared that much.

As she went over to him, she thought of what she would say in her head. Sitting down beside him, she snuggled close and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, baby," he said softly, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Hey," she whispered. "Can we talk about something? Or should I wait until after the game?"

"No, we can talk now," he said, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. "I hated the teams that were playing anyway. What's up, buttercup?"

She smiled a little at the nickname. "Sam, what's the one thing we've wanted for a long time, more than anything else?"

"Superbowl tickets?" He guessed. "Cause, seriously, babe, if you got those, I'd be, like, the happiest dude ever."

She giggled. "No, not Superbowl tickets. What else?"

"A vacation? I'm all for going to Florida to see your parents..."

"You just want to go to Florida for Disney World," she teased. "No, we're not going on vacation. Keep guessing."

After a few more guesses of things like getting another dog, despite the fact that they already had a golden retriever, and renewing their wedding vows, which Quinn thought would be awesome, he finally guessed right.

"A baby?" He questioned.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"What about it?"

"Well..." She held out the pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant."

Sam froze, and then a smile broke out over his big trouty lips. "A baby?! I'm gonna be a daddy?!

Quinn smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, you are!"

Sam laughed and got up, pulling her up with him to pick her up and spin her around, both of them laughing. After a moment, he set her down and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"A baby," he breathed.

"A baby," she repeated.

"Wow... We're gonna be parents, Q..."

"We're gonna be parents, Sammy," she whispered.

He brought his hand up to her face and cupped it gently, lightly stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three weeks later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinn and Sam sat in the doctor's office, Quinn giggling as Sam lightly poked her belly, which was just slightly protruding from it's usual flatness. Sam was obsessed with this little baby bump; it was tiny, but it was there, and it was their baby.

"You're just obsessed with that little bump, aren't you?" Quinn asked, smiling affectionately at her husband.

"Yes," he replied, rubbing the bump carefully. "It's our baby in there."

She smiled. "This is pretty crazy, huh?"

He nodded. "But awesome," he chuckled.

The nurse came out to the waiting room and called her name, so Quinn stood up and took Sam's hand. "You can cuddle with Peanut when we get home," she giggled, giving the bump a smile.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Mrs. Evans," the two of them went back into the exam room, Quinn sitting on the table as the nurse checked her vitals and said that the doctor would be in in a minute.

Quinn looked over at Sam and flashed a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Sure, baby, shoot."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Personally, I think I'd like a girl. Most guys want a boy, but I want a little princess to spoil just like I do her momma."

Quinn giggled and Sam came over from his chair to kiss her. Mid-kiss, Quinn's OB-GYN, Doctor Patricia Marcelo, came into the room."Well, seems I'm interrupting a little something here," the middle aged, dark haired woman laughed.

Quinn and Sam pulled away reluctantly."Sorry," Quinn apologized, laughing.

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time," she said.

"Now, Quinn, your vitals are looking good and you're getting a little bump, I see, which is also really good. You're about two months along now, so that puts your due date as March fourth." Quinn and Sam exchanged a grin."And today," the doctor continued. "You two get to hear this little one's heartbeat and see him or her for the first time."

"When do we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Sam asked.

"At your next appointment, which should be about two months from now if all goes well. That should be about the time you'll actually start to feel movement, as well."

Quinn smiled brightly. "Great."

"So, guys, ready to see your baby?"

They both nodded eagerly. Dr. Marcelo chuckled and set up the ultrasound machine. Quinn carefully adjusted her shirt and waistband of her skirt so that her bump was visible, and the doctor squirted the cold gel on it. Quinn shivered slightly. Sam flicked off the lights at the doctor's request, and then the doctor moved the sensor across Quinn's belly until a picture came on the screen and a 'thump-thump-thump' sound echoed through the room.

Tears instantly came to Quinn's eyes."Is that..?"

"Yep, that's your baby," she pointed to the picture. "Here's a head, and an arm over here."

Quinn reached up and wiped her tears away. "Wow," she whispered.

Sam was speechless. That was his baby. _His. Hers. Theirs. _They'd made that out of love.

"I'll print you guys some copies," the doctor said, leaving the room to give them a moment.

"Quinn... That's our baby," he said. She nodded tearfully. "Yeah."

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he said.

"I'm just so... So happy," she smiled.

"Me, too," he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, careful not to squish her.

The doctor came back in with the pictures and a video recording of the ultrasound with the heartbeat. "Here you go, guys. You can schedule your next appointment on the way out. I'll see you in about two months."

Quinn smiled, reaching up to wipe her eyes as Sam carefully cleaned the goo off her belly with paper towels. "Thank you," she said. "So, we'll be able to find out the gender at the next appointment?"

Dr. Marcelo nodded. "Yes. So, I'll be seeing you then."

Quinn smiled and thanked her, before she and Sam left to schedule their appointment. After they were scheduled to come in almost two months later to the day, they went out to the car, and Sam looked lovingly at Quinn.

"I love you so much, Quinn. And thank you so much for giving me our baby."

"I love you, too, Sam. With all my heart. And I'm so grateful to be able to give you this baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, your response to the first chapter to this story was absolutely amazing! To all the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Truth be told, I really thought that people would hate it! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. For now, I can promise a chapter once a week, because I'm using the laptop at my grandma's house, which I only get to use on the weekends. If I get my own laptop (which will hopefully be soon) I'll be able to update faster, but until then, just bear with me, okay? Thanks again for your great response to my story, guys!**

**By the way, I guess I'm supposed to mention that I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did own them, I probably wouldn't be writing on a hand-me-down laptop!**

* * *

To Sam, it seemed like Quinn's baby bump was getting bigger every day. He loved cuddling with it, kissing it and rubbing it, he loved feeling so close to both Quinn and the baby. _His baby_. He loved it. Quinn loved cuddling with Sam as he whispered to the baby, making promises to always take care of him or her and saying how proud and happy he was to be a Daddy. She knew that they were both blessed to be getting a baby.

Toward the end of the third month of pregnancy, Quinn started to feel little flutters of movement. She knew that Sam couldn't feel them from the outside, but boy, did he try.

"Come on, little one," he'd whisper against the bump. "Daddy wants to feel you move. Can you kick for Daddy? Please, little one?"

Quinn thought this was absolutely adorable. He was so caring and involved in this pregnancy.

The third month of pregnancy was a rough one for Quinn. She constantly had morning sickness, which she told Sam should be called 'All-Day sickness'. She spent most of her day and night hunched over the toilet, Sam usually with her to rub her back and hold her long blonde hair so it wouldn't fall in her face as she expelled the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

By the fourth month, the sickness had subsided somewhat, with the help of the lollipops Quinn had remembered had helped her during her pregnancy with Beth. It seemed to both her and Sam that she thought about Beth more and more as the pregnancy went on. Beth would be turning eight soon, and Shelby had sent Quinn some pictures. Pictures of the little blonde girl who looked just like Quinn and would soon have a little half sibling that she would probably never know.

One day, right at the beginning of the fourth month, Sam came home from work to find Quinn curled up on the couch, a few pictures of Beth in her lap, crying. And not just a normal pregnancy hormone cry that he'd become used to, but a full on sobbing meltdown. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close and tightly.

"Quinn, baby, what's wrong?" He cooed. "What happened?"

"I... I f-failed her. I failed my d-daughter... My b-baby," she sobbed into his shoulder. He knew she was talking about Beth, and pulled her closer.

"Shh... No, you didn't," he whispered.

"Yes, I d-did! I g-gave her u-up and now she'll n-never know me..."

"Quinn, honey... You did what was best for her. You gave her a better life with Shelby than what you could have given her at sixteen. One day, she'll know you. She'll know the woman who gave birth to her. The woman who gave up everything to have her."

"B-But what if she f-finds out about me and h-hates me?" She whimpered.

"She won't hate you, sweetheart. She'll love you the moment she meets you."

"I j-just want to see my d-daughter," she whispered, her violent sobs turning into quiet hiccups. "I want to let h-her know who I am. Who she is."

Sam nodded. "Okay, baby. I'll make sure it happens. I'll call Shelby, okay?" He whispered, just wanting her to stop crying and smile. He rubbed her back carefully. "I'll call her."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sam leaned over and grabbed the home phone, dialing Shelby's number. It rang a few times before the woman picked up. Sam could hear a little girl giggling in the background; Beth, he figured.

"Hello?" Shelby said.

"Hey, Shelby. It's Sam, Quinn's husband," Sam said.

"Oh, hi, Sam," Shelby said, remembering him from the time that Quinn and Sam had run into her at the supermarket on their vacation to New York City a few years before. Quinn and Sam lived in New York, as well, but in a suburb several miles from the Big Apple, while Shelby and Beth lived in the heart of the city. At the time, Shelby hadn't had Beth with her, but she'd agreed to send Quinn pictures and updates once in a while.

"Hey. So, look... I called because I've got a really important question to ask you," Sam said.

"Alright, shoot."

"Well, it's about Quinn. See, I don't know if you heard from, like, Rachel or somebody, but Quinn's pregnant."

"Congratulations," Shelby said.

"Thanks. But, um... Quinn's been thinking a lot lately... And she's had some depression. And today I came home from work and found her sobbing on the couch over pictures of Beth. Basically, she and I want to ask if she can see Beth. I mean, Quinn knows that Puck gets to see her, he tells her about Beth whenever she sees him. But she really, really wants to meet Beth now that she's older."

"Sam, I don't think that would be a good idea. I mean, she tried to get Beth taken away from me."

"I know. But Quinn has changed so much since then. She just wants to know her daughter."

Shelby fell silent for a moment. "I...I suppose that she can meet Beth. But I don't want Beth knowing the truth yet. When she turns sixteen, we can tell her everything. Until then, I want Quinn known as Beth's cousin, okay?"

"Of course. Quinn will be so excited."

"Look, I know you guys live close... About a half hour drive from the city, right?"

"Yeah... Quinn thought it would be better for us to live in the suburbs for when we had kids..."

"Okay... Well, Beth and I will be at Central Park on Saturday if you guys want to drive in."

"We'll be there," Sam said. "Thank you so much, Shelby. You have no idea of how much this will mean to Quinn."

"I do, actually... I was in her place once... With Rachel."

"Oh. Yeah. Um, we'll see you on Saturday, then."

"Alright. See you."

"See you," Sam said, and hung up, before looking at Quinn. "You want to see your daughter on Saturday?"

* * *

By the time Saturday rolled around, Sam had explained to Quinn about the conversation with Shelby and the terms under which she was allowed to see Beth. Quinn easily agreed to these, knowing that Beth was way too young to know all of this yet. The young couple drove into the city, parking a few blocks away from the park so Quinn would have some time to mentally prepare herself to see her daughter. It was a five minute walk from their car to the park, and Quinn spotted Beth and Quinn immediately. It was pretty easy for her to spot her spitting image running around and being chased by Shelby, only to be caught and tickled. Quinn smiled and reached for Sam's hand. Sam squeezed his wife's hand tightly.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

They started to walk over to Shelby and Beth, Quinn smiling and resting her free hand on her baby bump. Shelby spotted them and smiled, carrying Beth over to them.

"Hi, guys," the brunette grinned. "Quinn, look at you! Growing baby bump, I see."

Quinn could hardly take her eyes off of Beth. Beth smiled shyly at her.

"Mommy, who's that?" she whispered in Shelby's ear.

"These are friends of Mommy's, baby girl. Quinn and Sam," Shelby explained.

"Hi, sweetheart," Quinn said, smiling softly. "I like the ribbon in your hair."

Beth blushed a little. "Thank you. Mommy, can I go play?"

Shelby chuckled and set the little girl down. "Stay where Mama can see you."

Beth nodded eagerly and ran off to play. Quinn was absolutely blown away with how beautiful Beth was.

"Wow..." the blonde woman breathed, watching Beth climb across the monkey bars. "She's... amazing."

Shelby smiled. "She's quite a lot like you," she said. "And just the other day she told me that she wants to be a cheerleader when she grows up."

Quinn felt tears come to her eyes, one hand resting on her baby bump. "Really?"

Sam carefully put his hand on Quinn's lower back, rubbing her back lightly so that she wouldn't cry.

"Mommy!" Beth called, waving to Shelby from over by the swing set. "Can you come push me on the swing?"

Shelby looked from Beth to Quinn. "Why don't you go?" she said with a smile.

Quinn smiled brightly. "Are you sure?"

Shelby nodded. "Of course... just, um... make sure you don't tell her who you really are, okay?"

"I won't," Quinn said, before starting to walk over toward the swings with her daughter. Her _daughter. _No matter how many kids Quinn and Sam had together, Beth would always be Quinn's first baby. Even though the terms of her birth weren't exactly ideal, that didn't mean that Quinn wouldn't always love her daughter.

Beth smiled a little as Quinn came over. "Hi, Quinn!" she said cheerily.

"Hi, sweetie," Quinn smiled.

"I thought Mommy was going to come push me?"

"She was, but she thought that you might want me to push you. I am pretty good at pushing people on swings, you know," Quinn laughed a little.

Beth giggled and hopped onto the swing. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Quinn chuckled and went behind the girl, gently pushing her on the swing. Beth giggled.

"Higher!" she exclaimed.

Quinn smiled and pushed her a little higher, being careful so that she wouldn't fall.

The two blondes laughed as they interacted, Shelby and Sam standing aside and watching.

"Quinn is very good with her," Shelby noted. "She's a natural mother."

Sam smiled. "Well, she's wanted to see Beth for so long... she doesn't want her growing up without at least knowing where she comes from."

"I want Beth to know about Quinn. It's only fair. I mean, someday she'll figure out that she's adopted, won't she? She'll have to figure it out. She and I look absolutely nothing alike, and if Quinn is in her life when she's, say, fifteen or sixteen, don't you think she'll figure out even before I tell her that she and Quinn are related? Almost anyone could tell just by looking at them that they're mother and daughter, and Beth is a smart girl," Shelby said.

Sam nodded. "Well, Beth will always be your daughter. No matter what. But... you know, Beth is a pretty special little girl. She has two moms. Her birth mom, Quinn, and then the mom who raised her, you."

Shelby smiled before turning and watching as Beth tried to jump off the swing, and instead, fell. The little girl started to cry, having scraped her knee. Shelby's smile quickly turned to a look of concern. Quinn quickly snapped into action, rushing to the girl's side and kneeling beside her.

"Beth, are you okay?" Quinn asked. Beth shook her head, still crying as she moved her hand to show that her knee was bleeding. Quinn carefully scooped her up and carried her to a bench, holding her close and cooing to her.

"Shh, Beth. Shh. It's alright, you're okay," she soothed. She grabbed her purse and reached into it, pulling out the little first aid kit she kept, containing simple things like bandages and antibacterial medicine. The older blonde gently cleaned the small scrape with an antibacterial wipe, Beth wincing a little as it stung. Quinn carefully cleaned the little girl up and put a bandage on the little girl's knee.

"There we go, sweetie," she said, gently kissing the bandage. "All better."

Beth smiled tearfully and wrapped her arms around Quinn in a hug. "Thank you, Quinnie," she murmured.

"You're welcome, Beth," Quinn whispered, trying to keep herself from crying. She couldn't help but wonder if she would have had more of a chance to have moments like this with her daughter if she hadn't given her up. Of course she would have... but now she might not ever have another chance to do this with Beth, because Beth wasn't hers anymore.

But don't let it be said that Quinn wouldn't try her hardest to keep herself in Beth's life. Oh, no. Quinn Fabray-Evans was not a quitter. Especially not when it came to things like this.

Shelby and Sam still watched from afar, both adults smiling softly as the blondes interacted sweetly.

"Wow," Sam said. "Quinn is amazing with her, isn't she?"

Shelby smiled a little. "She is... You know, Sam, I really want Quinn to be in Beth's life, right? I'm not trying to be an evil dictator and keep the two apart."

Sam nodded. "I know that. Quinn does, too. But she's just afraid that you're not going to let her see Beth, ever. And all Quinn wants is to play at least a small part in Beth's life."

"I want her to be a part of this. I promise you, Quinn will be a part of Beth's life. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you so much, Shelby."

Shelby nodded. "You're welcome, Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, thanks so much for your awesome response to the last chapter! It really makes my day getting those email updates from your reviews, follows, and favorites! **

* * *

After staying at the playground for another couple of hours, Quinn, Shelby, Sam, and Beth all started walking back to Shelby and Beth's apartment for dinner, as Shelby had invited Quinn and Sam to stay for the evening. Once back to the spacious apartment that clearly had a little girl living there due to all the toys and pink things everywhere, Quinn sat on the couch to rest for a while while Shelby and Sam decided that they were going to go out and pick up pizza. Quinn was a little wary of being left alone with Beth at first, but quickly decided that she'd be okay. It wasn't like she hadn't babysat before.

After Shelby and Sam left, Quinn kept a careful eye on Beth. The little girl was tired from her long, busy day at the park, and sat on the couch with Quinn, leaning against the older blonde. She looked down at Quinn's belly, a little confused. Her mom didn't have a big belly like Quinn did.

"Quinn?" Beth spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

Quinn nodded. "Of course you can, sweetheart," she said, lightly rubbing her back.

"Why is your belly so big? My mommy's belly isn't big like yours," she said, having that glorious innocence that made her slight rudeness forgivable.

"Well..." Quinn started. "There's a baby in my tummy."

"A baby?" Beth asked, looking up, her expression even more confused than it had been a moment ago. "Did you eat a baby?"

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "No, honey, I didn't eat a baby. The baby is growing in my tummy."

"Oh..." the little girl said, considering this for a moment, never once taking her eyes off of Quinn's swollen belly.

"Here, give me your hand, sweetie," Quinn said, carefully reaching for Beth's hand. She gently laid Beth's little hand on her baby bump. Beth smiled and carefully rubbed Quinn's belly, both of them jumping slightly when Beth felt a little tap against her hand. This tap was the first one that Quinn could really feel, and could be felt from someone outside, as well.

"What was that?" Beth asked, looking up at Quinn.

Quinn smiled brightly. "The baby kicked."

"How could it kick from inside?" she asked.

"Well, the baby can move. When the baby gets bigger, he or she will start to move a lot more, until the baby's born."

"Cool!" Beth said, grinning brightly. She lightly tapped Quinn's belly, hoping to feel another kick against her hand.

"If I talk to the baby, can she hear me?" Beth asked.

"I think she will... why don't you try?" Quinn smiled softly. Beth leaned her little head down close to Quinn's baby bump, smiling.

"Hi, baby," she said softly. "I'm Beth. I'm gonna be your friend when you get here. I'm gonna teach you how to play dolls, and have tea parties and color!"

Quinn beamed, tears coming to her eyes as they both felt the baby kick again. "I think the baby likes you, Miss Beth," the older blonde said. Beth giggled and went back to talking softly to the baby.

Quinn smiled as she watched Beth, knowing that Shelby had done a better job with raising the girl than Quinn could have ever done on her own at sixteen. Quinn was just too young, too naive to know how to raise a baby back then, especially when she could hardly keep herself from getting involved with pointless high school drama as she so often did. As much as it pained her to admit it, Quinn knew that Beth was happy here. This was where she belonged. That didn't mean, though, that Quinn was going to fade into the background of Beth's life. There wasn't any doubt in Quinn's mind that she wanted to be part of Beth's life. Whether that meant being known as 'Mom' at some point, or just being the friendly neighbor down the street, Quinn wanted Beth to know that she was there, always supporting her and watching her succeed.

The older blonde watched as Beth continued to rub her belly, smiling when their hands touched. Beth looked at Quinn's hand for a moment, before gently grabbing her hand and holding it side-by-side with her own.

"We have the same hands, Quinn," the little girl observed. "Why don't Mommy and I have the same hands?"

Quinn bit her lip. How on earth was she supposed to explain this to a seven year old without revealing everything?

"Well..." Quinn started, biting her lip. "Beth, um..."

Thankfully, Quinn was saved from having to try to muddle through an explanation when Shelby and Sam walked through the door, carrying pizza boxes in their hands.

"Dinner!" Shelby smiled brightly as she came in. She looked over at the two blondes on the couch, her smile fading slightly. They looked so... _perfect_ together. It was almost like losing a piece to a puzzle and then finding it years later, and then finally being able to put the whole puzzle together properly. Quinn and Beth were like puzzle pieces, that fit perfectly together, even after so long apart, both pieces being weathered and worn. But they would always come back together and fit perfectly in the end. Shelby wondered if she had ever looked like that with Rachel, on the few occasions that she'd seen her biological daughter in the girl's younger years.

Beth looked up eagerly from her and Quinn's hands, smiling brightly. "Mommy! You're back!" she grinned.

"Hi, princess," Shelby said. "What have you and Quinn been up to while Sam and I were gone?"

"I felt the baby kick!" Beth said, pointing to Quinn's stomach.

Sam smiled brightly behind Shelby, looking at Quinn. "Really?" he asked.

Quinn nodded, smiling. "Yeah... come here," she said.

Sam rushed over, putting his hands on his wife's belly. The baby kicked again, both Quinn and Sam beaming.

"Wow..." Sam breathed. "That's... that's our baby."

"Yeah..." Quinn whispered, nodding. "That's our baby."

Sam kissed his wife sweetly, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek. "I love you so much," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too. Both of you."

* * *

**Well, look at that, two chapters this weekend! I know this one's kind of short, but I figure it's alright as a standalone. Beth interacting with the baby was something that one of my lovely reviewers asked for, so there you go! It was something that I really wanted to write, too, I just wanted to decide if I was going to just include it in a longer chapter or have it as a little standalone, so here it is! I'll try to have another chapter written and posted by Friday or Saturday, depending on how fast I can write it. We'll see what I can do! I love hearing your opinions on this story, so don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I'm really sorry for the late update, I've been really sick for the past week or so and am just now starting to get better, so I haven't been writing much. Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter! I think that one was one of my favorite chapters that I've ever written. I just love seeing Quinn and Beth interact, and I know you guys do, too! Anyway, here's another chapter for you, and I'll probably have another one up by next Friday or Saturday!**

* * *

A few days after visiting Shelby and Beth, it was the day of Quinn's next doctor's appointment, the one where they'd find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. Both the young parents were extremely excited. On the day of the appointment, Sam was practically jumping all over their apartment with excitement.

"Sam, calm down," Quinn laughed, resting her hand on her stomach as she felt the baby kick. She slowly munched on her breakfast of yogurt and granola, watching as Sam tried to calm down but failed miserably.

"I don't think I can!" Sam chuckled. "I'm just so excited!"

Quinn laughed. "Well, we'll have to get going in just a few minutes. Let me finish my breakfast and then we'll head out, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Okay," he said, going to put on his shoes. Quinn didn't think she'd ever seen him more excited about anything, ever.

Quinn quickly finished her breakfast, slipping on her shoes and getting ready to go. She knew that they would have to leave right then or be late for their appointment, and that was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

As they arrived at the doctor's office, Sam was even more excited, if that was possible. Quinn's excitement was increasing by the minute as well, as she realized that they were actually going to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. They would be able to call the baby by an actual name soon, rather than just "baby," or "Peanut," as they had come to do over the past few months. Quinn had several ideas for names, but she hadn't mentioned them to Sam yet. She wanted to wait until they knew what they were having. Both Quinn and Sam had their hearts set on having a little girl, though they wouldn't be upset to have a son. They knew that no matter what they had, they would love it forever.

Only a few minutes after arriving and signing in, the nurse called Quinn's name, and she and Sam exchanged smiles as they got up and headed back to the exam room. Quinn hopped up onto the table while the nurse checked her vitals, which were all good. As soon as the nurse left, Quinn and Sam exchanged another glance.

"Just a few minutes now," Quinn smiled. Sam got up from his chair and came over to her, putting his hand on her stomach and rubbing gently.

"I'm so excited," he breathed, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Quinn laughed softly.

"Yes, I'm aware," she teased.

"Oh, come on, I know you're excited too," he grinned, continuing to rub her belly and feeling the baby kick against his hand.

"I am," she grinned. "I'm very excited. We're actually going to find out if we're having a boy or a girl. We can think of names, and start painting the nursery, and start buying little baby clothes... it's going to be so much fun."

He chuckled. "I'm starting to think that you're more excited than I am, babe," he smiled teasingly.

She giggled. "Maybe I am," she said.

He chuckled, kissing her cheek as Dr. Marcelo came in.

"Hi, guys," she said with a smile, looking at Quinn's baby bump. "Wow, Quinn, you're getting big."

Quinn chuckled. "And feeling it every day," she said. "It's normal to feel like a balloon already, right? Cause I feel so huge all the time..."

The doctor laughed softly. "Well, yes. It's different with every pregnancy. I'm sure that with your first pregnancy, you weren't as bloated because you were young and athletic. If you're older during pregnancy, well, you're only twenty four, so that's not really old, but you were at a young age during your first pregnancy. I'm sure you're not quite as athletic now as you were at sixteen. So, being less athletic and being older with your second pregnancy is going to give you different symptoms and will probably make you feel a lot different than you did the first time around. So, yes, it's normal for you to feel bloated and big even when you really aren't yet."

Quinn nodded, understanding. "Okay. I was just curious."

"No problem. So, are you guys ready to see your baby again?" she asked.

Quinn and Sam nodded eagerly, Quinn laying back and pulling up her maternity blouse over her belly. The doctor set up the ultrasound machine, flipping off the lights and squirting the gel on Quinn's belly. Quinn shivered. She'd never get used to the cold shock. Dr. Marcelo lightly placed the sensor on Quinn's baby bump, both parents smiling brightly as their baby appeared on the screen. It actually looked more like a baby and less like an alien now.

"You two did want to find out the gender, right?" Dr. Marcelo asked. Quinn and Sam nodded eagerly.

"Yes, absolutely," Quinn replied.

"Well, let's see," the doctor moved the sensor around, trying to get a good view to determine. "You guys have a very photogenic baby, apparently. Perfect position for me to tell. Looks like you guys will be buying a lot of pink. It's a girl."

Quinn and Sam beamed. A daughter. A little princess to love and spoil. Both the blondes felt tears in their eyes as they looked at the picture of their baby girl.

"Wow," Quinn breathed, her voice cracking.

"Wow," Sam echoed. The doctor moved the sensor around again, bringing it so they could see the baby's face in profile.

"Kinda looks like she's got your lips," Quinn laughed, looking at Sam.

"Oh, great!" Sam groaned, looking at the picture. "Daddy's sorry about that, princess."

"Well, maybe they'll be cute on a baby girl," Quinn said hopefully.

"I think she'll look just like you," Sam said, looking at the screen with the picture of their baby still on it. "Won't you, little one? You'll look just like Mommy, huh?"

Quinn laughed softly. Sam leaned down and pecked her cheek. "I adore you both," he whispered. "My girls."

Dr. Marcelo laughed and moved to clean the gel off of Quinn's stomach and print out pictures for them.

"Okay, guys, starting next month, I want to see you once a month, just for checkups and an ultrasound every other month. So, about four more appointments and two more ultrasounds, if all goes well," the doctor explained.

Quinn and Sam both nodded. "Okay," Quinn said, pulling her shirt down and sitting up as she put the pictures in her purse.

"I'll see you next month then. You guys have fun with this upcoming part of pregnancy. It's a really fun time, I assure you."

Quinn and Sam both smiled, thanking her again. They didn't think they had ever been happier in their young lives. But there was only more happiness to come. Or was there?

* * *

**Little bit of a cliffhanger, I know. Just thought I'd keep you guys on the edge. I hope to have another chapter up in the next couple days. Don't forget to review, guys!**


End file.
